Payment
by ronny-of-yore
Summary: Its usually true to say that presents mostly tend to come in small packages or large boxes. However, on Sakura's 21st birthday her gift comes in the form of something quite unexpected but entirely welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

_Written for the KakaSaku FC over at NarutoFan _

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own anything from the Naruto world.

_(A/N) _This Fic is rated M for a Reason and will only have 1 more chapter. Beware of Bisexual content. If this is not your thing, turn back now. Hope you ladies enjoy!

_**Payment **_

_**Chapter 1: Birthday Presents**_

"You didn't get me anything for my 21st birthday either, Yamato Taichou? What the hell?" Sakura asked sitting beside the man whose eyes usually held a sharp look to them.

Right now the emotion behind those dark brown orbs screamed nothing short of fear and anxiety –steadily flicking back and forth between his senpai and the irate birthday girl. For you see, Kakashi had already taken his gift money beforehand with promising words that he would add his own cash to the pot. But, here he was with no present for Sakura and no explanation from the man he looked up to.

Needless to say, right now, Tenzou was cursing himself for not listening to his initial gut feeling. Inwardly, the wood-user sighed, knowing this wasn't the first time he'd been taken in by false words and bright…eye-creases and probably nor would it be the last.

It was true. His senpai had a hold on him. It was just an everyday fact of life.

Kakashi, slightly offended that his voucher for one free weapon sharpening at the _Chop N Block_ was seemingly forgotten, cleared his throat loudly.

Sakura turned to him, rolling her eyes unamused. "Psh, please, Kakashi-sensei. They were giving those away for free on my way over here!" Pulling out two identical pieces of gray and black paper from a vest pocket, she chastised, "See! I already picked up two for Sai and Naurto for when they get back from their mission!"

The Hokage-wanna-be and his sun-fearing partner were scheduled to return from scouting in Rain country the morning after.

Despite that, her boys had still taken the time to give Sakura her birthday present before setting out. Her oh so precious gift had consisted of a colored picture of Naruto lounging on a couch with nothing on but the necklace that Tsunade-sama had given him. She had been told the artist was none other than Sai -and that the marvelous idea was from some tragic love story about a sinking boat Naruto had once watched. Or at least something like that… She hadn't really paid much attention to their words, too busy trying not to commit murder in front of everyone at the front gate.

"Oh well…" At that the Copy Ninja fell silent moments before whipping out a brand-spanking new limited edition _Icha Icha War_ printed in orange and black binding.

Eyes wide, jaw dropped, Yamato accused, "Senpai! How could you? I can't believe you bought that with _my _money!"

Sakura, knowing her former leader all too well not to have caught on, echoed, "Yeah! I can't believe you bought _that _with _my _birthday money!"

Cracking open the new book -whose series was taken over by their favorite kyuubi-container and illustrated by his pale ink-wielding assistant, Kakashi basically ignored them with nine simple words, "I do not know what you are talking about."

Sakura, furious, dared the absolute unthinkable. In 0.2 seconds Naruto's bestselling masterpiece to date was ripped from the masked man's grip and quickly stashed away inside her green many pocketed vest –the safest place she could think of under the circumstances.

That anxious look from before suddenly made a reappearance as Yamato's gaze swung between Kakashi and Sakura.

Momentarily stunned, Kakashi hadn't moved from his reading position: both hands up now holding… thin air. Regretfully for Sakura, when he came to, his demeanor wasn't so forthcoming. With a vicious glare in that one visible eye –that usually made her genin self piddle in her pants, Kakashi leaned forward on the table and said very quietly, "Sakura… I must warn you that it is in your best interest to return it to me _right now_."

Yamato had seen the Son of the White Fang's own brand of severe _punishment_ one too many times while being under his iron fist back in their shared ANBU days. He was just glad there were no nearby lakes… where he would be tied to a tree branch upside down and then dunked repeatedly headfirst into the water until he turned blue in the face and atoned for his _crimes _or finally passed out.

Hey, just because one couldn't necessarily murder their smart-assed subordinates didn't mean they couldn't torture them… and ever so slowly drive them into the insanity they had first introduced to you. He had learned that golden bit of info from Kakashi… alongside teamwork of course…which came much, much, much, _later_.

Yamato, beginning to sweat bullets, nudged the young woman's side echoing his senpai's statement, "I-I would listen to him, Sakura."

The kunoichi, no longer incontinent, was well aware of the fact that Kakashi was no longer her team leader –having moved on to training her own team of genin two summers before.

He was now just another shmoe that Naruto and Sai liked to poke fun at without the fear of repercussion. So she figured why not herself as well?

Therefore, the great and all mighty Copy Ninja held no sway over her. At least, not anymore since her taijutsu skills matched his own now –thanks to Gai-sensei. (Still, she had to agree that stretch of leo-_tarded_ hell had been well worth the shame.)

Demeanor cool, calm and collected, Sakura, feeling superlatively safe from bodily harm, simply said, "No."

Kakashi's silver brow rose in surprise, his voice a tick below incredulous. "Excuse me?"

Steady as a stone, she repeated, "I said _no_," Crossing her arms, she then turned to the man, who everyone knew had an obvious non-sexual man-crush on the well known Copy Ninja, disapprovingly, "And _you_. Aren't you tired of your precious _Senpai _taking you for granted? Yamato Taichou, I thought you were better than this."

At a loss for words at the bravery and courage radiating off the petite woman that he himself seemed to lack, Yamato began to sputter, "I-I… B-But you s-see Senpai-"

Feeling sorry for the man who got picked on as much or actually even worse than she and her younger cohorts –since Kakashi was well aware of the other's _affliction_, the generous kunoichi decided to help him out. "Eh, it's alright. I mean it's not your fault that Kakashi-sensei is a cheap, selfish, insensitive ba-"

Waving a gloved hand, Kakashi curtly cut her off, "I'm still here." Crossing his own arms, he deadpanned, "And I'm still waiting to have my book returned."

A rather mischievous smile pulled at the corners of the kunoichi's lips, twisting her features into something their whiskered other half was only known to portray –or Sai on a very evil day. "Oh, you'll get your book back alright, but only _after_ you've given me my birthday present _and_ paid back Yamato Taichou in full."

Face a mask of confusion, feeling slightly giddy inside that someone was finally sticking up for him for once, Yamato asked hopeful, "He is?"

Highly skeptical and back to his droopy-eyed self, Kakashi inquired, "I am?"

Licking her lips and smiling, the devious kunoichi inwardly giggled. _Yes. Why yes you are._

The two men shared a look: one filled with elation and the other filled with…

* * *

"Why did we have to follow you here again?" Kakashi asked, while Sakura struggled to find her keys in the vest with the black-holes for pockets. It seemed the jounin vest had a place for everything… the only problem was ever finding it again.

"Because-" She paused while looking through the third set of key-rings she had found. After flipping through the first five attached items, she muttered to no one in particular, "Are you kidding me? All these and not _one_ to the stupid front door?"

Yamato prodded the otherwise engaged woman again, "You were saying?"

Jimmying a random key in the hole, Sakura looked up distractedly. "Oh, sorry, what?"

Kakashi, leaning his shoulder against the wall beside the door with his hands in his pockets, parroted his good buddy Tenzou's words from before, "You were _saying_"

With the key not turning, Sakura cursed, before going back to her elusive search. "Crap! Oh right…" Dubiously she commented, nodding at the brown haired man on her other side, "Well, _your_ place is on the other side of the village and-." Her eyes flicked to the silver haired man to her left, "-for some reason, I don't even want to think about what _yours_ looks like right now."

Images of blowup sheep and sticky worn out Icha Icha under the bed made her shiver.

Both men, still highly perplexed and clearly coming to the end of their respective tethers, asked at once, "_What_ are we doing here?"

The woman in question ignored them yet again as the search for her erroneous house-key came to a rather moving conclusion. Quickly stuffing everything back into whatever pocket was closest, Sakura huffed exasperated, "You know what? Screw it. I'll just break it down, take Naruto out to drink tomorrow, get him sloppy drunk, tell him _he_ was the one who broke it and then have _him _fix it."

Sakura inwardly shrugged. _Worked before; should work again._

Before Yamato could even finish his obviously going to be ignored, "Wha-?" Sakura's fist had already said _hello_ to the other side of the obstacle before them.

With the bottom hinges completely separated from the wall, the energetic kunoichi used a little chakra enhanced strength to completely rip the poor remains from its captivity. Nonchalantly she carried the slab of splinters a few steps into her hallway before gently resting it against the side wall. Then, like nothing odd at all had happened, Sakura began to take off her vest while turning to the two silent men peculiarly staring at her from still outside her entryway, innocently asking, "So, do either of you two want anything to drink? I _think_ Naruto left some beer in the fridge."

With a slight shrug of his shoulders, hands still in his pockets, Kakashi made up his mind as he stepped over her newly doorless threshold. "I suppose a few of those wouldn't hurt."

Yamato shook his head to clear the absurdity from the situation before following behind his honored Senpai, going with the flow. Voice still somewhat irked at the other for having cheated him, the man with the first Hokage's spliced DNA commented, "Senpai, it's rude to expect more than you're offered, you know."

Just then Sakura came out of the kitchen with an opened beer in each hand as both her seniors took up a spot on her comfy couch across from her. Like the grand hostess she was, the smiling kunoichi furnished each man with his own drink, offering congenially, "Here you go. Make yourselves comfortable." With a grin that Kakashi thought boarded more on the cheeky side, she added, "Come now, you two should _really_ learn to get along."

That comment alone was enough to make him sit his offered beer down untouched. If Kakashi was anything, he was a shrewd man. And he had just come to an easily calculated conclusion. That comment definitely held an underlying meaning and one that had to do with himself, Tenzou and whatever little medical concoction he now had provocation to suspect that she had secretly finagled into their drinks –the tops having been previously popped off their bottles for a purpose.

As the saying goes, "It takes one to know one," and in this case the word _one_ equated to _pervert_.

Watching the other man take a deep swig that would no doubt empty half of the dark brown bottle's clear contents, Kakashi eyed the now fidgeting female jounin across from them with a hawk-like stare.

Lazily he asked, "What did you put in it?"

Needless to say, what was currently being guzzled down Yamato's throat clogged and then came pouring out as he sputtered the one word that had apparently become his favorite, "Wha-?"

"Don't worry," Sakura began to calmly explain to both concerned men, "It's just a harmless…"A cringe, "…enhancer."

Again, Yamato voiced his obligatory, "Wha-" that went unheard –Kakashi's voice carrying over his own.

Lightly inquiring, Kakashi asked, "Already out on the market or something you cooked up yourself?"

Proud of her creation, Sakura beamed, "Made it myself!"

Yamato finally cut into the conversation, highly disturbed, "Um, _why_ exactly did you try to drug u-"

"Drug _you_, you mean." Kakashi plainly corrected, meaning the elite shinobi's lack of foresight.

The fondness for his idol wavered slightly as he cut a look at the other, before posing his question to their devious host again, "Like I said, why exactly did you try to drug _us_?" Starting to feel a little hot around his green collar and stiff in his blue pants, he asked further, his deep voice a little high-pitched than normal."What exactly does it do and is there some kind of antidote?"

Trying to sooth the man's fears, she explained, "It a simple liquid sexual enhancer for males that have what's known as Erectile Dysfunction Syndrome or Females with a low to no sex drive."

Yamato blanched.

Offhandedly, she added, "Got the idea off of one of those late night commercials for something called Vi-something or other." Waving that info away she concluded, "There is no antidote, you just have to wait for the effects to wear off in a couple of hours." Excited to have a new guinea-pig other than an oblivious Naruto or Sai -and herself, separately of course- Sakura animatedly intoned, intently staring at the man's slowly bulging crotch, "Fast acting, huh? Isn't it great!"

Yamato, having already paled at her words and definitely feeling its effects, reverberated her vocabulary morosely, "Yeah… _great_." Unzipping his green jounin vest, Yamato sighed, resigned to his embarrassing fate. "Is it me, or is it getting hot in here?"

"I believe it is just you." Kakashi smiled behind the mask next to him, staring out of the corner of his eye at the pitched tent his friend was sporting. Then with seriousness blazing that darkened pupil of his, her ex-teamleader asked, "Humorous as it may be-"

"Gee, thanks Senpai." Yamato said, adjusting himself –not wanting to chance the lengthy return journey home in fear of public viewing of his…wood.

The Copy Ninja continued turning back to Sakura, "But why have you chosen to do such a thing." A brow rose, "And to the two of us as well."

Sakura's proud smile twisted into one of cruel ferocity, as a haughty tone slinked forth while lavishly looking over both of her handsome ex-superiors, "I think that's _more_ than obvious, don't you agree?"

* * *

Suffice it to say, Kakashi found himself suddenly drinking in her grown image with new found respect.

The normally naïve eyes, he never truly took the time to actually look into, held a certain sexy sparkle to them that day. The smoldering fire he now found within those mischievous jaded orbs ignited the kindling within his own body –surprisingly without the aid of her ingenious drug.

Vaguely, a question of just _when_ she had become so bold… so _sexy_… so lucky that his morals were extremely lacking tugged at his conscience.

However, being a man who was above all the hoopla of integrity…especially when it kept him from nailing something as sweet as the pretty thing across from him- Kakashi silenced the one nagging voice in his head that kept telling him to simply turn tail and run.

This was a once in a lifetime opportunity that he was not going to miss out on. The boys be damned, _she_ wanted _him_ and what kind of friend would he be if he didn't oblige? His gaze lowered to those pink petals that he used to think flapped way too much for his liking. His own parted beneath the mask with the smallest intake of breath as she wet them with a slow swipe of a teasingly, sensuous tongue.

_She's good _

Kakashi watched transfixed as Sakura next: got up from her chair, unbuckled her waist pouch, tossed it to the side, picked up his untouched drink and started her way over to the drugged man sitting next to him.

_She wouldn't…_

Once stopping in front of her frozen prey's knees, she slowly moved to straddle him, a hand griping the back of the couch to steady herself.

A silver brow rose intrigued, the man it belonged to settling in for the obvious show to come.

_Oh my…_

A man smitten with written words, in an inadvertent sense Kakashi had always been one with the voyeuristic way.

Jaw rightfully dropped, Yamato, skin a healthy tinge of pink with copious amounts of sweat now dripping from his raised brow, could only sit and watch as the young thing on his lap thirstily took a long swig from her own newly created potion.

The heated wood-user's good senses told him to flee; regretfully, there was more than the sumptuous weight of the smirking kunoichi weighing down his morals –apparently the only one in the room who had any. Whatever had been in that bottle had sapped any and all inhibitions from being able to completely rise to the surface. They were there, but the heightened sense of all things touch, taste, and feel left them nullified.

His stick no longer a twig, it steadily hardened and firmed into a thick, sturdy branch.

Already his calloused hands were sneaking their way up those clenching toned thighs that he suddenly wished with a fury were bare and wrapped around his naked body, while he-

His mind went completely blank as Sakura rocked her hips, deliciously awakening the beast within him as she bent her head and slowly licked his trembling bottom lip with a breathy sigh. Unsteady breath mixing; it was like she was exchanging dirty little secrets without speaking a single solitary word.

He was steadily being pushed past his limits. Poking arousal crushed against her heated center, a hand wrapped itself into the back of her hair of its own violation as his wanting mouth hungrily sought her own. Tongues clashed as each side fought for dominance. It was sloppy, wild and so very, very _naughty. _The knowledge that what they were doing was obscene to most just heightened the boundary erasing experience that much more.

The age old arguments: he being too old, she being too young and everything else in between became aphrodisiacs to the two who at that moment didn't rightfully give a damn. Hang-ups were checked at the door as each feasted on the other's growing taboo excitement.

Barely registering the bottle in the kunoichi's hand –it being on the brink of spilling, Kakashi absentmindedly took it from the otherwise occupied woman's slackened grip.

Thoroughly enjoying the sight of the two rocking oversexed companions devouring one another, the silver haired onlooker decided to join in on the fun, but only after first wetting his whistle with the specially made community drink.

Pulling down his mask, revealing flushed handsome features of perfection, he greedily drained the rest, smacking his lips appreciatively afterwards.

Looking back to the two mimicking hot, searing sex to his side, Kakashi didn't know if it was the drink or his own perversion making his monster, in its dark clothed dwelling; awaken from its month long slumber.

There was just something about the goody-goody kunoichi turning wicked before his very eyes that had the blood pooling in his burning loins.

No longer able to reprise his role as helpless spectator, Kakashi reached over and buried his own gloved hand in the purring kunoichi's rosette locks, persuasively prying her lips from Tenzou's with a rather loud, obscene, suctioned release. Before she could even take that much needed breath Kakashi had already given her lips something else to chew on –his own.

Yamato, given completely into the heat of the fire and the flow of the moment, pushed the bottom of her blue long-sleeved shirt to the top of her ribcage as his mouth sought out her covered right breast. Squeezing hands creeping up and over the cotton bindings, he smiled into her bosom as his teeth latched onto an _already_ pebbled nipple –soaking her covering shirt with warm saliva.

Sakura shivered, feeling the delicious tingle the suction of her breast created in her already flowing center. She moaned into Kakashi's feverishly invading mouth, eliciting a like sound from the Copy Ninja in return.

Dropping a hand down to those gorgeous breasts that his good friend had finally freed, Kakashi growled, pulling at a pink sensitive nipple while continuing to _fuck_ her mouth with his tongue.

Sakura felt like she was on fire! Never before this day had she ever imagined that her two ex-mentors could rile her so, make her feel so gorgeous, so _alive_. The way they touched her, the places they licked her corrupted her morality, leaving her feeling so very _right_ in a world that would see it as nothing but wrong.

Swimming in the sensations being wrought upon her body, Sakura desperately tried to force her consciousness back into play. For this was the culminating moment of her devious plan. All would be for not if she didn't act. She had to do it now while both sexually driven men could utterly taste their want on their invading tongues.

Refusal was not an option.

Struggling to work through the effects of the drug, Sakura forced herself to pull back from the man she couldn't get enough of, a hand still tangled into his feathery silver hair. A viciously erotic grin seeped into her features as she stared unabashedly into the handsome baby soft face that she had become accustomed to only one year ago –that earlier sparkle of mischief dancing behind those glowing irises of hers.

Licking those mind-numbing kiss-bruised lips, Kakashi watched their little kitten all but purr out in that sultry voice that made his dick twitch, "Now, _you two_."

Yamato immediately pulled back from her swollen areola with a pop as Kakashi's deadly bedroom smile fell. Both suddenly frozen men, deadpanned, "_What_?"

The kunoichi, showing her true colors at last, softly brushed her lips against Kakashi's smugly explaining, "I did say you were going to give me a present didn't I?" She boldly licked his neck. "I _want_ my present."

Kakashi, still in shock, remained stationary as Yamato pulled further away, her shirt sliding back into place. Dubiously, the man beneath her asked, brain functioning normally for the moment, "How does kissing Senpai repay me?"

Sakura ran her free hand through his shorter brown hair, turning to tenderly kiss the man on his covered forehead. "It doesn't." Pressing her own slightly sweaty brow there, she hotly looked straight into his ever so puzzled eyes, "That's _my_ payment." Then sliding her lips down to his earlobe and nibbling, she ground into the hardness between her legs and moaned, "_Yours_ comes _after_."

Groaning in ecstasy, completely fallen victim to her heavenly charms, Yamato's resistance vanished like the moisture in his mouth, "I'm in."

The moment he tried to kiss her, Sakura wagged a finger, "Uh-uh, not _me_-" Placing a finger on his slightly pouting lips, she turned to Kakashi who had been silently observing, "-_him_."

There was a lengthy pregnant pause as each over-stimulated man silently turned to the other. Serious contemplation was written all over their faces as Sakura absolutely squirmed in erotic delight. The tension between the two heterosexual manly men was clearly palpable in that steady, half-lidded gaze that slowly began to glaze over with an amalgamation of hesitancy, curiosity and…-dare she think it- _awakening_.

Their sizzling contemplative fixation kept her heart pounding in her chest, driving her consciousness close to insanity with the heady wait.

Kakashi could not believe that their wicked little angel wanted to watch something so…_unthinkable._ Even more so, he couldn't believe that, by her mere words, he was now actually being turned on by the thought of utterly besmirching the man across from him. Was it the drug that made her provocation so…deliciously tempting? Or was it something else entirely that motivated his thoughts in such a way? He didn't know. Even so, he could not tear away his gaze.

Sakura, the need within her rising, prodded, forcing her almost shaky voice into a more soothing tone with a hand stroking in each man's soft hair, "One kiss." Brows knitting with incomprehensible want, more words trembled forth from her body, the tainted need to see what she had been craving since the moment her love for man on man affection had first began years before. "No one _ever_ has to know. What we do here tonight _dies_ here." Trying to sweeten the deal even further for her own twisted personal gain, solemnly, the stirred-up kunoichi hissed, "I _swear_."

With baited breath, Sakura watched, lips parting as Kakashi unexpectedly broke the cast frozen spell by slowly traversing the large space between him and a very still, yet so _very _turned on Yamato.

Here he was; the man he idolized, the one who he felt he would never lived up to. And yet, that very same man whose rare commending words always left him full of pride and joy now had his pulse beating hard against bone and flesh. He had always wanted the great Hatake Kakashi, the lone sharingan user to look his way. But this time he did not crave flattering words or approving smiles, he wanted something else entirely. What that certain _thing_ was, he didn't know exactly, but whatever it was made the pulsing rod between his legs unexpectedly jerk with anticipation.

Sakura bit back the gasp from the animated twitch she had just felt between her legs. She didn't want anything to ruin this perfect moment of sinful bliss. This was her moment, her present, her image to burn into her mind to bring up whenever she wanted to help ease her into sleep on those lonely nights that would surely follow. Wrapped completely up in her need, she silently, _desperately_ screamed.

_Damn it! Give me my present!_

And then, seconds before Sakura thought she truly would go mad, it happened.

Kakashi boldly slid a gloved hand behind his trusted friend's head, slightly tilting his own in the other direction. Naked lips met in a soft yet _heated_ press.

Sakura bit her trembling lip and moaned low in her throat as that simple kiss suddenly turned oh so very _passionate_.

_Oh… my… God._

Her breath caught in her chest as their lips parted, their heads tilted, and their tongues slipped into each other's mouths with an ease like it was an everyday occurrence. Two handsome, strong and utterly deadly men were tasting each other for the very first time before her very eyes. Entire body burning with lust, she stared hard, with lowered lids, at the most erotic display she had ever seen in her entire life.

A throb came from between her legs and this time not from the man whose bottom lip was being sucked on. She watched Kakashi lean further in with his trembling hands buried in mouse colored hair as he began to orally dominate the other man soundly.

A deep guttural moan came from Yamato as his hips suddenly unconsciously pushed up into her saturated center and without any preamble at all, Sakura had already found her first climax.

Her shaking fingers suddenly clawed into the dark blue material covering her thighs as Kakashi growled into Yamato's mouth causing his hips to jerk yet again. Sakura fought the arch that her light orgasm tried to force upon her, wanting her erotic entertainment to continue even unbidden. Biting down on her lip to keep from crying out, she deliciously trembled again as she felt the grinding cock below her swell and press even harder.

Sakura whimpered none too quietly in her place. She had to have them -both of them. And she had to have them _now_.

Legs rightfully resembling jelly, the anxious kunoichi slid off of Yamato's lap, finally making the two men in their own little world pull away from each other.

Then, holding out her hands with the clear and honest need for her body to be completely…_defiled _by them written all over her tensed face, Sakura all but begged, "Come. Let's take this to my bedroom."

The two flushed men, who desperately wanted to continue where they left off, looked at their affected, yearning guide and then glanced at each other.

Kakashi, ever the leader, was the first to act. Voice low in his ears, barely heard over his own hammering heart, he told the kunoichi whose arousal he could already smell, "After you."

With the clasp of their hands symbolizing their future physical bonds, the three retreated to Sakura's bedroom for the night.

However, it was safe to say that no one was going to get any sleep.

To Be Continued


	2. Sinful Euphoria

**WARNING:** _The contents here in are rated **NC-17 **and not for those underaged, faint of heart, or extremely homophobic please turn back now! This is not my usual writing. Again, this was written for the ladies over at the KakaSaku FC. Sorry its taken so long, but I'm finally done._ /wipe brow

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Sinful Euphoria_**

All but dragging her soon to be lovers behind her, Sakura bare-footedly crossed into her spacious bedroom and stopped after her first five steps.

Halting her two sexy men, the hot and bothered kunoichi took Kakashi by the hand and led him to the little silver and glass vanity facing her bed –Yamato in hand behind her.

With the back of Kakashi's legs hitting the matching stool, Sakura pressed herself against him as another strong body sidled up to her form from behind –leaving her feeling so wonderfully trapped. Slender fingers slowly pulling at the metal fastener at the top of the silver haired man's vest, Sakura tilted her head back, it coming to rest on a broad shoulder behind.

The sound of a zipper filled the air as three bodies seemed to sway with an unheard slow, musical rhythm that only they could hear as her gliding touch slid the vest from her lover's shoulders. The word _beautiful_ came to mind as a tanned cheek nuzzled the side of her neck while a soft kiss was planted on her mouth by pale, tender lips.

Closing her eyes, the woman, who allowed herself to revel in the feeling of being truly wanted, simply …_let go_.

Instead of wasteful thoughts filling her feather light head, she indulged in the feel of those two sets of warm and strangely _comforting_ hands roaming across her naked belly, caressing the lax arms at her sides.

If she had attained that naivety from years past, she might have even lulled herself into a false sense of love, but she knew what this was –and it was alright with her. She had trusted these two men with her _life_ on countless occasions beforehand and now it only seemed right to trust them with her _body _as well. The true sense of the word love may not necessarily be involved in their romantic exchange, but she knew there _were_ feelings and a definite sense of reliance that you could only find with the people you know and care for.

Opening her eyes and wanting to run her hands through Kakashi's gravity defying hair, Sakura's fingers went to the knot at the back of his slightly angled head. Then, after pulling the crooked headband from its place, she tossed it to the side. She then buried her digits possessively into her treasure while leaning further back into the solid form behind with a contented sigh.

For the duration of that one single solitary night, she would belong _solely_ to them and they would be _entirely _hers.

The moment the Copy Ninja bent down to engage in another sumptuous kiss, wanting to do a little something for the man she knew so well, with a strong hand to the plane of his chest, the conniving kunoichi tenaciously pushed him to a seated position –where he sat with a flop.

Sakura looked down with a lopsided grin through heavy lashes to Kakashi who returned her look with a pleased smile and amusement dancing in his only opened eye. She gave him a rather teasing wink before turning around to face the one whose arms encircled her waist. The warmth inside swirled as her smile became infectious, Yamato matching her contented look. She tenderly exchanged kisses as she moved to remove his already unzipped vest.

Once it was around his feet, the man meagerly kicked it out of the way before his forceful kunoichi started walking him backward, still attached at the lips.

Oh it felt so incredibly _good _to be wanted by such gorgeous and virile men. Getting lost in the moment once again, Sakura had to force herself back into her original game-plan, remembering that heart-stopping manly kiss from before. So, taking into account Kakashi's apparent fixation for observation, Sakura began to set things in motion.

Lips lifting into a perverse smirk, completely catching the wood-user off guard, the inwardly snickering kunoichi continued to walk a highly cautious Yamato to the edge of her bed where she then sat him down as well.

Kakashi watched transfixed as their sinful angel from before returned as she lifted her shirt the moment Yamato's rear end had sunk into her pastel colored bedspread.

From his vantage point, Kakashi ran his eyes over each and every creamy bit of flesh slowly exposed -lavishing those moving sinewy muscles beneath that perfect skin with hard visual massaging.

_So very nice_

A barebacked woman adding to his lists of favorites, what made the sight all the more thrilling was the knowledge that his oh so lucky friend was drinking in the sight of those supple, milky breasts that he couldn't _wait_ to bite into. Chest hammering, Yamato drank in the shameless woman's rounded peaks with the pink, tasty nipples he had been sucking on in the other room.

Unconsciously, he wet his tender lips at the memory, wanting to latch onto the rosy buds yet again.

Sakura, loving the exhilaration of being watched, pushed the envelope further.

In the next second, Yamato found himself looking, not into the mounds of joy he so wished to touch, but straight into the Copy Ninja's eyes –Sakura having unexpectedly crouched in front of him.

Kakashi groaned as Sakura hooked her thumbs into the sides of those dark blue jounin pants and underlying white high-cut panties while giving him a very promising look over left shoulder. He continued to watch their fierce little kitten seductively and ever so slowly extended her legs while bent at the waist, the cotton cloth shimmying down that heart-shaped derrière and those nicely shaped legs of hers inch by luscious inch. The moment she had fully extended her body, bent over with her pants now pooled around her ankles, a very appreciative growl was sent her way.

Kakashi's bulge twitched at the audacious women before him. Hands at her ankles, head between her spread legs, she purposely licked her lips at him with that glistening, pink, puffy center just begging to be tasted just an arm's reach away. Nonetheless, something told him that he wouldn't be the one having that particular pleasure.

Yamato didn't have to look at his friends sweating brow or biting lip to gauge what exactly Kakashi was adamantly staring at. He could see it right over the man's left shoulder -in the mirror behind him.

The words slipped from between Tenzou's lips in raspy disbelief before he could even check himself.

"_Holy shit_..."

Rolling back to a standing position with her hands running up the back of her calves, Sakura next turned her attention to the man sweating bullets on her bed. She stepped out of the pooled garments at her feet completely naked for both fully clothed men to ogle to their hearts content. Sakura walked to her brown haired lover with eyes flashing and lips curling, her gaze unwavering even as she moved to _mount_ him.

First one pale knee sunk into the bed beside Yamato's covered thighs …and then the other. His hands automatically slid up the sides of those toned bare muscles and continued to squeeze and massage further up to the woman's young, curvaceous hips.

Sakura quickly moved to requisition his similar shirt from his body with a hard upward tug of the covering garment.

The man raised his arms, helping his little vixen in her game.

Sakura impishly threw the discarded article of clothing over a shoulder –it landing in a heap at Kakashi's sandaled feet.

Bare-chested himself now, a lump caught in Yamato's throat as the delicate hands on his naked shoulders pushed him back to meet the bed. His weight sunk even further into the mattress as the vixen above completely covered him.

Making sure to give their silent observer a good show, Sakura made sure to spread her saturated thighs wide and dip her back so that her shapely behind stood proudly high in the air. Leaning down inches from her lover's lips, Sakura daringly whispered, "Take of me everything that you need." Nipping at his full bottom lip, she cheeked, "Don't be shy."

And with that, Sakura crushed her lips against his completely blowing her former Taichou's mind.

Lost in the lust, the drug making her extraordinarily open, so incredibly… _nasty,_ dirty unbidden words began to filter from between their devouring lips.

"Tell me what you want Taichou." A head tilted as a lip was sucked and then _bitten_. "Tell me what you want to do to this _naughty_ little kunoichi."

Sakura covered his mouth with her own, their tongues battling behind teeth and enamel. Hands fisting in those soft locks, Yamato pulled her back and admitted the one thing he had wanted to do since the moment he had stared into that oh so revealing mirror.

"I want to kiss those cherry lips." Sakura, head still in his firm grip, turned her eyes down to the man's sinfully tasty own. However, Yamato set her thinking straight with a needy look that made her feminine insides clench. "Not those." Moving a hand between them to her lower pink petals that just screamed for his attention, he rasped before sliding two meaty fingers delicately between her spread legs. "_These_."

Sakura's head threw back with a low throaty moan as the man beneath her continued to stroke her responsive core sweetly.

Removing his coated digits, the motivated man grabbed her hips, pushing them forward until her dripping sex covered his waiting mouth.

The very moment that both of Sakura's knees went into place beside his head, Yamato wrapped his arms around her thighs and forced that succulent, dewy flower down upon his salivating lips.

Sakura cried out and pitched forward from the sudden imbalance and hot, wet stimulation between her wobbly legs.

After ripping his gloves off by the teeth and tossing them to the side, Kakashi's right hand went down to squeeze the covered flesh that unrelentingly yearned for his special attention. Reading about the many techniques involved with cunnilingus was one thing, but actually seeing a man's tongue licking at a woman's moistened mound, suckling those protective lips and hearing the accompanying moans from the assaulted kunoichi was another all together. His hardened rod throbbed in his hand at the wicked scene, seemly pulsing even harder as the other male's hand snaked down his torso to free his own effervescent lust.

He watched as Yamato, one arm still keeping the woman in place, began lifting his hips while rolling down the waistband of his confining trousers. Immediately, his eyes locked onto the brownish red stiffness emerging with a vengeance. Kakashi found himself torn between scrutinizing the open feast of female flesh and the lower actions that quite frankly resembled his own –minus the cloth barrier of course.

Sakura whimpered as the steady lapping of her womanhood ceased, but then cried out as the head buried between her thighs lifted, piercing her weeping center with that slick, extended muscle. Hips rocking on the tongue now slipping between the cracks of her soul, Sakura moaned, bare chest pressed firmly to the mattress, her cheek lolling back and forth like a stamp to ink.

Hand now inside the band of his trousers, Kakashi found himself _more_ than just a little affected by the sight of that slightly curved, brownish red cock being stroked before his very eyes. Like the excruciating seconds before he and his friend's erotic exchange of saliva beforehand, an unrelenting, unseen force began to pull him forward against his very will.

Never before had he ever looked at another man's package in such a way, but there was just something about that pulsing wet appendage that made him want to… Well, once again he wasn't exactly sure, but he found himself getting up, tearing his clothes from his heated body, regardless.

Yamato, tongue now buried inside quivering walls, felt the bed move as someone knelt and grasped the material of his pants at the thighs. Unconsciously his hips lifted to help in the removable. Then the mattress sunk again as that same person parted his naked legs and moved between them. The moment strong hands grabbed the back of his thighs and pushed up, Yamato's head lifted, eyesight straining to look down his nose at the newcomer alarmed. "Kakashi!"

His startled yelp went unheard as male hips pressed firmly against the roundness of his tanned cheeks, something hard and warm sliding along the length of his throbbing cock as his eyes closed in chagrin. Fingers bruising the kunoichi's thighs, Yamato desperately clung to the arch of flesh above, having trouble coming to terms with the forbidden pleasure Kakashi was reaping upon his unguarded body. Then, curiosity got the better of him as the feeling to see exactly what was happening overwhelmed him. Lifting his head again and looking down…the sight had his eyes rolling into the back of his head with a barely suppressed groan -a completely naked Kakashi, between his bent legs, rubbing their leaking packages together below.

Head rolling to the side in ecstasy, he bit into the soft inner thigh at his mouth. His muffled rasp sounded like a traitorous whine in his ears as his hips unconsciously thrust upward, wanting to feel more of that illicit friction, "_Senpai_…"

The almost whimper from below electrified Sakura's senses as she forced herself up on steadied forearms to look over a shoulder.

The two sets of manly hips rocking against each other, as the flesh between them sought the other blindly, played at her nerve-endings like the strings of a harp being plucked. She cried out, sensation making her whip forward again as the man beneath her reoccupied his mouth and mind.

Kakashi moaned along with the woman literally being eaten alive. It was safe to say that neither Kakashi nor Yamato would have guessed that either one would _ever_ participate in such a boundary pushing sexual escapade –and especially not with Sakura. Yet, the truth remained; here they were expanding on that previous innocent sinful indulgence from earlier and now taking it to all new heights at that.

To think that one little kiss between two friends had ignited such an obviously repressed curiosity so.

Right now, Kakashi had no qualms about that particular subject. He simply let his hormones dictate his actions, the heat within his very soul flaring brightly as the mouthwatering grind of taut flesh and cut muscle continued unabated.

A hand went to her breast as Sakura pictured the male on male action going on behind, pinching and pulling her own nipple -hand trapped between her body and the bed. The kunoichi gave herself to the man boldly licking her assets as he and Kakashi equally enjoyed their own.

Kakashi couldn't believe how incredible it felt to have another man's salty, slippery dick sliding against his own. The exquisite friction as the purplish ridges of their mushroomed heads collided had his balls steadily tightening. Enjoying the hands-free experience, his gaze flicked up to the woman bent over at the waist, a small puckered hole suddenly calling out to him sweetly.

He would be lying if he said he didn't have a fetish for all things anal. Being a man obsessed with erotic literature, the kink had been embedded in his polluted being the moment he had cracked open his first _Icha Icha Paradise_ -pages 254-255 no longer able to be opened, the two wrinkled and worn by overuse and all but pasted together by _other_ means.

Besides, Kakashi doubted the proper woman had _ever _let a man take her there before, and the prospect of being her first overwhelmed him entirely. Right hand letting go of a manly thigh, Kakashi, never one to follow for long, gave a little verbal foreshadowing of the events to come, "Turn her around and work her for both of us would you, Tenzou, old buddy?"

To sweeten the deal, the silver haired man moved his now free hand between their bodies, grasping their respective sticky bases and pulling upward with a hard, squeezing grip –palm sliding easily along the pre-cum coated meat. Kakashi smirked, reveling in the power, as the other man's hips needingly bucked upward into his slippery hold.

A moan came from Yamato's covered lips as he moved to do just that, the feeling of his cock being stroked and the image of their soon to be writhing hostess between them fueling his desire. Sharing a lover being yet another newfound experience for the straight-laced wood-user, his hands trembled happily at the prospect as he pulled away from the love juice and saliva coated center to help in turning the rest of the woman's body around.

Plus, it had to be said that a large part of him felt more at ease knowing that another's rear was going to be put to use by the aggressive Copy Ninja instead of his own -no matter what that conniving, curious little voice in the back of his head whispered to him.

Sakura, barely in a coherent state, hadn't heard her two lovers shared musings, but she did feel the hasty stirring beneath her –the hands urging her hips to lift and twist.

The moment Sakura found herself facing in a new direction, her eyes locked onto Kakashi's –a smarmy, pupil-dilated grin written all over his handsome face. It was more than apparent that the brilliant Copy Ninja had cottoned on to her game, having formulated his own plan to get what _he_ wanted. And she could tell exactly what that apparent want was by the two wet fingers being pushed into her body by his eager friend below: one in her sweet honey pot and the other in a place that, before that day, had never seen action of any kind.

However, that wasn't to say that the thought of being so crudely intruded upon had never crossed her mind before. After secretly investigating exactly what was contained within the ink-filled pages of _Icha Icha_ –a mere book that could keep the Copy Ninja a rabid fan for years, Sakura's own interest in pages 254-255 had been peaked.

Her teeth gnashed together as the man beneath her began to fulfill a small portion of her fantasy, ring of puckered flesh now stretching. Instead of concentrating on the slight burning sensation being produced, she leaned forward. Hands balancing herself on the planes of Yamato's shallow breathing chest, Sakura kissed the scarred-eyed man before her –who had been steadily watching her with sex glazed eyes.

Wordlessly, with a slightly firm, downward push to the pack of the kunoichi's head, Kakashi guided Sakura's moistened lips to the pulsing flesh trapped between his and Tenzou's rolling bodies.

Breasts pressing to Yamato's abdomen, Sakura found herself eagerly moving to comply.

Both men's stomach muscles contracted harshly the moment Sakura ran the flat of her tongue, from one weeping cockhead to the other, in one long lavish lick.

The taste of both mans' essence danced on her taste-buds as a second finger was injected into her slowly laxing rectum. The hand at the back of her head pressed further down as she moved to envelope as much of the two engorged members into her salivating mouth as possible.

Sakura's lips stretched to its fullest, quite like another part of her body, as a third and then a fourth digit was packed inside her tight ring of anal muscles.

The high-pitched squeal of Sakura's, a delicious hum along Yamato and Kakashi's encased throbbing lengths, only served to urge the four finger invasion on further –it being nothing close to a deterrent.

However, Sakura's own urgent working, trying to keep her mind off the slight pain erupting from her lower half, had both men steadily reaching toward that coveted release. Sakura ran her tongue along the underside of the ridges encased in her mouth, leaving Yamato desperately clinging to her undercarriage once again.

With the euphoric sensations just before reaching that coveted climax ripping through Yamato's tensed body, his suction of Sakura's swollen nub increased tenfold. The woman's nails scraped at brown hips as she ground her sopping mound on the man's pleasure contorted features, trying to find her own heightened release.

A hot burst of thickness erratically erupted into Sakura's still working mouth, but it was Kakashi's growled commanding words that negated any attempts at digestion "Don't you _dare_ swallow…"

Kakashi, a man of practicality, had other uses in mind for their shared bodily fluids. Besides, hands forcing her further down around him, his own white stickiness suddenly coated the woman's lavishing tongue. Hunched over as a sweet curse slipped through the cracks of his gritted teeth, Kakashi held the woman steady as her own climax exploded inside her body much like a detonated blast tagged kunai.

Sakura's body still convulsing with erratic bursts of nervous system overload, Kakashi pulled the woman –leaking at the mouth- back repeating his previous heated command, eyes latched onto the frothed bubbles calking those closed lips and the trail of sticky goo sliding down her chin, "Do _not_ swallow."

Sweeping her sweat-laced hair to one side, the drug leaving him still so exceedingly stiff, Kakashi stared hard at Sakura's glowing, soiled face, the lingering arousal swirling within, making him impatient. He wanted more of that exhilarated feeling -the need to replace his friend's many digits with a _plug_ of his own crecendoing.

Then, after an excruciating couple of silent moments where he continued watched a drop of mixed juices splatter the top of an otherwise perfect breast, Kakashi harshly forced the woman's filled mouth to his own. Kakashi's tongue slipped through the sticky coating to wrestle with her own -taking perverse pleasure in sharing a creamy open-mouthed kiss that tasted tangily of himself, his woman and the man beneath them. Then pulling back and licking the gooey film from his lips, Kakashi grabbed their kunoichi by the shoulders, whisperingly issuing yet another order, "Turn around."

Yamato, finally coming down from his sex induced high, heard his counterpart's words and slid his fingers from the woman's flowing tender parts allowing her movement.

Suffice it to say, in the next few seconds, Sakura quickly found herself back on all fours looking down upon a smiling Yamato once again –Kakashi already maneuvering behind her.

Forearms resting on either side of the brown haired man's features, Sakura's hands fisted in the sheets above his head as a palm found its way between her legs from behind. She shivered as it slid its calloused touch from the front of her sopping wet sex to the tender opening of her widened puckered flesh. She felt so extremely exposed and vaguely demeaned but that only made the experience that much hotter. She suffered delectable tremors at the possibility that Kakashi just might take her like the main character had taken that busty blonde in the book: hard, from behind, and deeply entrenched inside her tight little-

Sakura's core throbbed at the naughty image.

Kakashi, savoring the experience, slowly rubbed his saliva and cum dripping length up and down her already saturated folds, getting himself nicely primed for entry. Hands on either side of the woman's sumptuous ass, he used a thumb to pry open one of those inviting cheeks. Then, after aligning his oh so ready cockhead with the nicely widened puckered flesh -after a bought of malicious lightly tool-spanking teasing- Kakashi slowly pressed forward, letting just the tip of his head push through.

Sakura buried her wrinkled brow in the crook of Yamato's perspiration sprinkled neck as the man behind her began to slowly invaded her aching anal cavity.

Yamato wrapped his arms around the shaking woman, a hand stroking lightly her hair. He began whispering soothing words to the woman, hoping to help alleviate some of her pain, "It's alright, just relax."

By the time Yamato had uttered his last word, Kakashi's sacks were already resting against her dewy petals.

Sakura didn't know if it was the drug or Yamato's previous skillful workings, but as Kakashi stilled the pain began to subside into something else entirely. She whimpered into the flesh at her lips as Kakashi's solid form bent around her, covering her body like a well worn blanket. His hands cupping her breasts, she moaned as both nipples were squeezed and pulled, pushing back against the man behind her. Sakura's actions elicited a growl of approval from Kakashi, provoking his teeth to lightly graze the back of her sweat-laced neck in reply.

Like the woman in the book, she didn't want to be taken tenderly, but savagely by a man who sought after his own release.

Urging him on, she pushed back again, her sensitized front sliding along Yamato's length as she all but growled, "_Move damn it_…"

Kakashi did just that, pulling back his hips and then slamming into her reddening cheeks.

Sakura's head flew back at the sudden impact, leaving Yamato's mouth suckling at a bouncing breast.

Yamato pushed up into the woman's belly, dry humping her slick nakedness as the man behind her impaled her yet again. The sordid fact that their naïve kunoichi actually enjoyed such filthiness turned him on to no end. He bit into a tender nipple as Sakura latched onto him for dear life.

But then, after two more deep strokes Kakashi forcefully stilled himself within her hot tightness, leaning over Sakura's form to the man below her with a heated look, "Come join the fun."

One hand firmly holding the anticipating kunoichi's waist, the other moved between their bodies –Yamato's tool searching for that certain sweet spot. Once he found it, Sakura cried out as _Kakashi's_ weight pushed down on her raised body, the kunoichi filling to the brim with hot throbbing man meat.

Without saying a word, Kakashi and Yamato began a slow piston of her body like a well oiled machine: one pumping and retracting and then the other. There was never a moment where Sakura was left wanting. It was a continuous siege of her body that left her toes curling, stomach clenching and mouth hanging open in incoherent cries. The grip of insanity beckoned her close as yet another orgasm plagued her drug induced body while sandwiched between her two now savagely pumping men.

Boundaries blurred, sexual preferences were forgotten as hands and lips touched anything and everything within reach as their joined bodies rocked together hard in an outright decadent display of perverse debauchery.

Blurrily watching the two men reenacting that passion filled kiss from before –now over her shoulder, Sakura whimpered as her next mindblowing climax made her consciousness wane. With the two men purposely grinding against each other, literally fucking each other within her quivering walls, Sakura's vision unfortunately faded to black…

* * *

Light invaded the cracks between her lids as the groggy kunoichi's lashes slowly fluttered open. How long she had been out, Sakura had no idea, but by the harsh slapping sounds and the new sight at the end of her bed, the woman was sure of one thing. Some time must have passed for the two men to have turned their attentions to… _each other_.

By each other, she meant exactly that as she watched Kakashi pound into Yamato from behind with all the force that a man with his kind of healthy physic could possess. His gaze caught her own after flicking her eyes up from the brown mop sunk into her tangled sheets –the man's hands gripping firmly to the edge of her mattress. Kakashi was thoroughly enjoying a good standing romp from behind his bent over submissive. Suffice it to say, Sakura wasn't hearing any complaints from the Copy-ninja's erotically abused subject. Quite the contrary; the man's groans of pleasure were being muffled by the fabric he so chose to stuff into his traitorous mouth.

The hows and why of the situation escaped the baffled kunoichi as she got caught up in that mix-matched gaze. Completely drained, she simply laid there, enjoying the view, letting the man visually rape her naked, used body while he continued to plow into the other.

However, her attention was soon diverted to sounds steadily nearing their current location –voices of her two no-longer-out-of-the-village comrades being heard.

An emotionless voice came from the direction of her living room, "Naruto, I believe this is called _Breaking and Entering_."

There was an irritable shout of, "Dumbass, the door was wide open!" answering.

"Actually there was no door."

The voices neared the three's enclosed activity rapidly. However, the individuals within seemed not to care. Then the bedroom doorknob slowly turned. "That's exactly why I want to see if she's-"

"Shouldn't you knock first?"

There was a pause as Naruto halted in his actions, thinking that bit over. Then he gave a shrug before swinging the door open, "Naw, she doesn't sleep in the _buff _like y-"

Blue eyes went wide and then quickly shut as he finally turned to the sordid scene within, "_Oh my god_! I think I just went blind!" Crossed forearms over his squeezed shut peepers, Naruto bellowed, "What the hell man! I'm gone for two whole days and I came back to _this_? What the _fuck_?"

His only response was the continuous slap of flesh that didn't look like it was going to stop. On the contrary, his interruptions only seemed to spur it on.

Cracking an eye open, profusely sweating, Naruto's voice quivered, "Um, c-can you stop that, please?"

Sai's next surveying comment didn't help ease Naruto's frazzled nerves as he continued to gawk at the scene, "From a quick observation, I can clearly deduce that, after some time, Sakura became insufficient, thus forcing Hatake-san to fulfill his base animalistic urges with Yamato-Taichou."

Above the sounds of continuing man on man sex, there was a tired shout of, "Insufficient my ass!" as Sakura flopped back down on the bed.

Then with a wicked grin, she rolled to her side, ordering the pale impassive shinobi to, "Go get the last two beers out of the fridge and then come back and _lock_ that damn door." Turning to Naruto she smiled sweetly, "I think you should take those off Naruto. I don't think you'll be needing them."

Needless to say, Naruto, eyes still glued to the display of indecency, stuttered with his jaw dropped even lower, "_W-W-What?_"

Sai came back into the room, two drinks in hand. His blasé comment making Sakura's smile even wider, "If I am to participate, I wish to express now that I do not mind what is referred to as the _bottom_."

Again, Naruto echoed, turning incredulous eyes to his already undressing partner, "W-W-What?"

_Heh_ Sakura inwardly mused, taking one of the bottles containing her secret concoction from a naked Sai. _This stuff is going to make me a fortune!_

_**The End**_


End file.
